


Two Fighting Cat Musketeers, One Smart Musketeer Cat

by MozartKing



Category: The Man in the Iron Mask (1998)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: After Philippe became king, the three Musketeers went back to the farms and house.





	Two Fighting Cat Musketeers, One Smart Musketeer Cat

“Why should we come back here, when there is love, food, and beautiful women at the palace?” asked Porthos, riding “Philippe has become the king, he does not need us to teach him, when he has more of a job with running the country,” said Athos, grumbling from bouncing on the horse, “still, he may need help on finding a lady”

“I have said this a million times, there are more important things in life than a good pair of tits Porthos,” said Aramis riding in front, “I am still waiting for you to say what is better, so you can receive your Cathedral” said Porthos nudging him, “when will you ever learn that it is not just about big breasts or lips, but love that matters?” said Athos slapping Porthos’ arm, “I may never find the answer to that, but if God created women with big plumps then I shall respect his wishes,” he winked, “do not ever put God into your wishes, it is both disgusting and sinful to do,”

Aramis chuckled, looking at the two made him want to write a novel on how much stupid shit can go into fighting.

“My ladies, I love France and I love you!” said Porthos getting inside the house, “shall we get the horses?” said one of the milkmaids, “wine, thankyou”  
They drank, “I suggest we start rebuilding the barn Porthos had so damaged when trying to end his life” said Aramis, Porthos glared, “yes, I agree with you on that Aramis, we will make better structure on the beam,” said Athos pointing, “I will handle the beam structure, Athos can handle the hammering, and our priest can pray the barn doesn’t fall on our faces” said Porthos,  
“And what makes you think we will let you take care of the beam structure, when clearly you can not handle your manhood,” said Athos, cocking an eyebrow, “at least I am young and still dress as a man, and not in drags”

Aramis, looked, “you both act as an old married couple!” Porthos and Athos looked, “now, we may hate it when it comes to Porthos’ lust for freedom, and Athos’ rage but we are never going to build the barn or other markings that need to be fixed, NOW stop bickering and get along!”

Athos and Porthos looked at Aramis standing, “kiss if you must, just stop fighting like little milkmaids” Aramis, slammed the door.

Next morning, “can you give me another nail, Aramis?” asked Athos, nailing wood “do you think this nail will hold a moldy barn?” asked Porthos, “yes, I have dealt with worse in churches and carriages” said Aramis, holding a beam for Porthos, “we must get this and roof up, a storm is heading this way soon” said Athos, nailing the walls, “yes, but for now, hold the ladder.”  
Both held it, “how far do you suppose this storm will come, dear old gypsy Athos?” asked Porthos, “I do not know, and why do you call me a gypsy, you lustful drooling pig” said an angry Athos, “I am not a pig, I am a gentleman towards the ladies of France,”

“Yes, but maybe your 100 women will disagree with you,” said Athos, “I will have you know it is about 88, and I am not that lustful, and having balls than you can carry!”  
Both moved, Aramis tried to steady on the ladder, “gentlemen, I hate to interrupt your fighting, but can you not take your hands off the ladder that I am holding onto!” said Aramis, looking “sorry, my friend” said Porthos, “yes, we are both sorry” said Athos, “sure you both are” he got down, “instead of fighting about women and life, why not hammer in floor boards.”

They finished, and headed inside, “more wine!” said Aramis, “we should visit Philippe, and see how the boy is doing” said Athos, sitting “I thought you said, the boy does not need us to visit him, more wine!” said Aramis, “I am saying, we should help rebuild some of the structure that France is suffering from,” “I will keep that in mind, dear Athos” said Aramis,  
“where is everyone?!” “where else, under the hay with Porthos” said Athos laughing, “how are none of those young girls not with child already? My wife and I had sex once, and had gotten pregnant that day after” said Athos, “yes, it is a mystery of the body, Porthos may never change, even when it comes to you two fighting as an old married couple” said a chuckling Aramis, “please, I do not love it when we fight, but he is a fils de pute when it comes to proving a point in arguing, when he knows he can never win”

Aramis looked, “why are you letting it consume you, Athos?” asked Aramis, “Aramis, you know my wrath gets to me, it is the only way I can cope with the loss of my son” said a crystal eyed Athos, “I know my friend, he was a good man, but you can not let anger go in front of your family” Aramis put a hand on his shoulder, “Porthos, just makes me want to punch him every damn time he makes a crude joke about lovely women of France, and thinking they are less than him. Women deserve better, than a numbnuts such as Porthos” 

Aramis laughed, “I had always wondered how he had gotten through his training”  
Athos looked out the window, he saw Porthos walk in naked, “my friends, I love life, France, and WOMEN!” said Porthos grabbing wine, “why do you always have to come in here, smelling like an old sweaty dog?” questioned Athos, “why so jealous friend, do you wish for a hug, or a kiss instead!?” said Porthos, putting his arms over Athos, trying to kiss his cheek

“You both make a happy old couple” said Aramis, laughing.


End file.
